Un Historia diferente
by GrAcIeLa BlAcK
Summary: Super Junior, DBSK y las Woder Girls en una vida completamente diferente a la que tienen y relacionados unos con los otros xD


Holas! ^^ Esta historia es de una vercion muy loca de la que pudo haber sido la historia de nuestros queridos cantantes de Corea! *O* Super Junior! Dong Bang Shin Ki y las Wonder Girls!

Disfrulenlo! OuO!!

* * *

**Una Historia Diferente**

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*æ*~~~~~~~~~~~~*Sueño*~~~~~~~~~~~~*æ*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

-Hey!- ella lo miraba con molestia –deja en paz esa abeja!

El niño que estaba tratando de acercarse a una abeja que volaba cerca de unas flores azuladas volteo a verla, estaba extrañado por lo que había dicho.

-No le hago nada, solo trataba de verla mas de cerca- dijo tratando que la niña lo dejara de ver así.

Ella lo miro haciendo puchero, era como la mini defensora de los animales y como lo vio persiguiendo a la pobre abeja, no iba a dejar que le hiciera algo. Aunque la abeja le haría más daño al niño, que el niño a la abeja.

-Pero ya no la persigas!- la niña también sabia que si seguía persiguiéndola, la abeja podría picarle y eso seria un gran problema.

-Es que quería verla de cerca- dijo tratando de acercarse otra vez a la abeja.

-Te puede picar!

-No me hará daño- intento tocarla.

-No lo hagas!- comenzaba a sentir que algo malo pasaría, así que se acerco a él para alejarlo de la abeja.

Cuando el niño estaba apunto de tacar a la abeja, esta arremetió contra él, el niño grito y se callo para atrás al

momento que quiso alejarse, La niña corrió hacia él, estaba por picarlo.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*æ*~~~~~~~~~~~~*Fin del sueño*~~~~~~~~~~~~*æ*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

-Jaejoong! Oye, que tienes!- Eunhyuk trataba de despertado, ya que estaba quejándose dormido, como apunto de gritar.

-Que le pasa, ah?- Changmin se levanto un poco de su cama apoyándose en su brazo y sobándose los ojos, se acababa de despertar por los quejidos de Jaejoong.

-No se!- le respondió Eunhyuk –Despierta!- comenzó a mover a Jaejoong.

-Abeja!- Jaejoong se levanto completamente exaltado, asustando a los demás y haciendo caer al piso a Eunhyuk, ya que Jaejoong se sentó de improviso.

-Pero que te pasa!- le grito mientras se levantaba adolorido del piso.

Changmin suspiro lenta y aburridamente, er4a la segunda vez en la semana que Jaejoong soñaba con una abeja y también la segunda vez que asustaba a los que estaban a su alrededor, sin decir que, en esta vez, había visita.

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, mientras que Eunhyuk seguía gritando a Jaejoong por su despertar tan escandaloso y Jaejoong trataba de disculparse de todas formas. Se podía escuchar las voces de los dos, mas la de Eunhyuk, aun con la puerta del baño cerrada.

-La próxima me voy al baño del primer piso…- dijo medio adormilado, se mojo la cara para el se le vaya en sueño, miro su reflejo en el espejo –tengo cara de muerto- pensó un momento en lo que digo y luego río ligeramente, bajo la cabeza y se sorprendió un poco –eh… será mejor que me cambie…

Levaba eso pantalones cerrados hasta lo pies, le daba la apariencia de un muñeco de trapo, río nerviosamente y salió del baño.

-Parece que Eunhyuk ya lo perdonó- se paró en la puerta del cuarto y ninguno de los dos estaban. –ya no tendré que vestirme en el baño- cerro la puerta con llave tras entras a la habitación.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*æ*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

-Niña apúrate!- Kangin y Sunmi iban a ir a casa de Yoochun y ya iban atrasados por Sunmi que no terminaba de arreglarse.

-Ya voy!- grito ella desde el baño. El propósito de estar tanto tiempo en el baño era que quería verse muy bien. Como toda chica obviamente, pero esa no era la única razón.

-Sunmi!- la voz de Kangin ya tenia una tono medio amenazante.

-Si no bajo ya, estaré en problemas- dijo mientras trataba de arreglar un rizo de su cabello –Ay! Así nomás!- salió corriendo del baño, bajo las escaleras y en veinte segundos llego donde estaba su hermano –ya estoy- dijo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ni que fuéramos a una fiesta…- comenzó a regañarla mientras se dirigía a la acera para tomar un taxi -… tanto tiempo en el baño…- ella caminaba tras él sin decir alguna palabra -… te demoras mas que Yoochun, Kyuhyun y yo juntos…- su mente, al escuchar una de los nombre que dijo su hermano, se fue a otro mundo y una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro. Kangin volteo a verla para decirle algo mas y la vio con cara de hipnotizada –me estas oyendo?- chaspeo los dedos frente a la cara de Sunmi haciéndola regresar a la realidad

-ah? Lo siento…- agacho un poco la cabeza.

Kangin la miro con molestia –no se que te pasa a veces -apúrate que ya perdimos mucho tiempo- llegaron a la acera, tomaron un taxi y se fueron en dirección a casa de Yoochun y Kyuhyun.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado *^* pronto subire la sigt. parte ;D


End file.
